Prompt: Desk
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Office sex? he thought. This was a first for him and he was curious and very interested to see how it should progress. It greatly excited him and the worry that they might be caught and be reported made the idea seem all the more fun. Mayuri x Nemu, PWP


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Wow... office sex and birthday sex in one...**

**Okay, so this is my fiftieth bleach fic, I think I'm going to go on hiatus for a while, which then I'll surely have posted up new stuff for the first of August. I hope that you, Reader, have enjoyed reading my fics and will continue to read. It's always a pleasure to know that it's not just me reading my own stuff. LOL. Anyway, a pwp for you to enjoy. Inspired by one of my drabbles in "Kurotsuchi Medley"**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Desk<strong>

Kurotsuchi Mayuri did IN FACT appreciate birthdays(though he did not appreciate getting older and looking the part).

An advantage of a birthday was gifts received from friends and you could often judge just what they thought of you by what they gifted to you. And Mayuri was often times content to see what his scientists thought of him, those who had been there since the early times of the SDRI. Upon arriving at the SDRI alone, he was already surprised to see some of the scientists had all chipped in together to get him presents. Since he had not mentioned it, he supposed that it must've either been Nemu or Akon who had reminded them of that day.  
>The gifts did not vary from each other.<br>The first few of them consisted of an assortment of specimens: some had already been pickled into jars of formaldehyde, some were new creations and a delight to look at as well as entertain oneself with when alone, and the rest were well-preserved and ready to take apart and record for his fun.  
>The second category of presents were all cakes. Some were traditionally Japanese, some of the occidental world, and he distinctly remarked that the rather high box which contained five different pies stacked carefully atop each other to not flatten one another must've come from Nemu.<p>

The cakes were enjoyable and after accepting them and working till the late afternoon, he had already finished a whole cake and half a pie himself. He worried not about getting fat for from the many modifications done to his body; his already-naturally high metabolism was made all the more higher as a side effect.

Yes, birthdays were often fun no matter who you were.

Even the Soutaicho enjoyed his birthdays for he could take that occasion to show off at how talented he was at blowing candles - especially since his lieutenant maintained the western tradition of placing a candle for each year of one's existence on the cake, so it was quite a feat for the old man to blow out all the flames with one breath.

And so besides the morning, the rest of the day was simply filled with the well wishing of passer-by's saying, "Happy birthday, taicho." He had felt to be in a good mood from the amount of sweets he received and would nod back to them. It was very late when he called it a day and decided to go home for the night. His offices were well stocked with clothes, toiletries, essentials, and cots that he may as well move out of the barracks and live in his office, but there was something about his rooms that still attracted him enough to go home. He was a year older and there were some times when he would just have to let himself be spoiled. A good night's sleep was called for as he was getting to be extremely tired and his stock of pills was already gone.

As he was shutting down his office, he noticed that since that morning, he had not seen Nemu at all.

As he left his office and walked down the halls of the division, he caught sight of a light from a room that simply sparked his curiosity since that room was usually off limits. He poked his head in and his question to the whereabouts of Nemu had been answered. She was in one of his many offices scattered about the labs of the SDRI. He was remarkably interested in her appearance that had changed from the morning.

She had found his gift to her.

He was not so bad a father that he would have forgotten his only daughter's birthday and the gift itself was not so difficult to make and he had thought a new dress for her would be nice. Though the effect of the dress was greatly altered by the fishnet stockings she wore under its crimson and azure frilled skirt. Upon stepping closer, he noticed the suspenders of the garter belt she must surely be wearing with it peeking out and hinting at the bare fleshy leg. Her hair had been undone and the effect was a slight wave to the long tresses. She was leaning against the outside of the desk, supported by the edge of it. Her ankles were crossed and she twisted her body to the right to write upon the desk while still sitting on it.

His steps echoing in the vastness of this secondary office was his unofficial way of knocking.

She looked up, the hair moving like a veil.

He told her happy birthday.

She returned it in response.

He came close to her and his hand trailed upward on her thigh, almost tangling in the net of the stockings.

She informed him that it was a birthday gift from one of her friends.

He could easily guess who in their right mind would gift her such a thing. He moved away from her swiftly, the haori trailing behind, and he sat himself comfortably in his chair. A hand and arm supported his face as he learned on the rest, she looked back at him from her seat on the edge of his desk. Her long hair went beyond the length of her torso and he played with the ends of it, fingering it between his digits and tugging on it. She moved away from him.

The entire room was silent save for the hum of generators. The room itself was dim and getting dimmer as the moon was obscured by passing clouds. She moved to the same side of the desk with him, descending to her knees as she came closer.

No words were exchanged, hardly ever needed between the two of them. Explanations and discussions were a waste of breath and time when they could simply _hear_. Then again, he was never a man for words but his own.

She kissed his thighs, he played with the hair on the top of her head, simply entranced by the darkness and the sheen of it. Genetic engineering was always a wondrous thing of science. He loosened the belt of his shihakusho, Nemu removed his zanpakuto for him and left it across his desk. In loosening his belt, it served not only the purpose of removing an object of obstruction and destruction from him in the means of comfort, but also to advance the act of pleasure and sexuality.

Office sex? he thought. This was a first for him and he was curious and greatly interested to see how it should progress. Their relationship and use of each other had always been behind closed doors where no one would suspect anything or know of it. Yet to do it in public such as this. It greatly excited him and the worry that they might be caught and be reported(who would dare in his division) made the idea seem all the more fun. He would take what she dished out on him.

She held_ it_ gently in her grip and he felt this occasion to be something more solemn if not more patient and calm; that release and passion was not overtaking them, but they were under the influence of a new intimacy. She took _it _in her mouth, her hands making adroit work of gentle ministrations to him below. He leaned comfortably back more in his chair, the head of it tipping against the wall. Nemu's head moved up and down to accommodate his length and he so liked the sight of it. He gave a soft moan of approval, his hands completely wrapped in her dark tresses.

He felt his troubles washing away from him, his lids getting dizzy. He gave no orders for her to bring him to completion; just sitting back and enjoying her physical favours were alright on occasion and he saw no reason to rush it. He briefly wondered if this was a birthday gift from her to him or his to her. Another disturbing thought passed through his mind that the paint below would be scrubbed away and swallowed by her. More thoughts were interrupted as one hand left his organs to pull his scarf away. He complied with her and aided her in pulling it off of his long neck and setting it alongside his zanpakuto.  
>The same hand of hers that had tugged at the scarf made itself content to rake its nails across his collar and dip under the opening of the coat. A hearty sigh escaped him as she did something quite indescribable with her tongue that suddenly sent his hips bucking forward.<p>

She pulled her mouth away from him with a wet _slurrp_. Her hand still maintained its hold on him as she rose up the level of his body. He could find no reason to complain, especially at her congenital ambidexterity, as the hand went about with its ministrations to him while her lips kissed the bared skin of his chest. He shuddered under her. She removed his hat, allowing him to keep his mask on. His hands stroked upwards on the fishnet-covered legs, she planted butterfly kisses all over his face and the sides of it. As his hands moved upwards under her skirt, he was surprised by the fact that there was nothing under the skirt save the edge of the lace garter belt holding the suspenders of it up.

So, he thought lasciviously, she had decided to go commando?

Her hand below had loosened his hakama in that he was more free and less constricted to move. The other was gripping onto his shoulder. He tried to pull her down on him while the heat was still burning in his stomach, but she would not budge. He would've grown angry with her but she quieted him with an impassioned kiss, all the while positioning herself in a way that they had not occasionally explored.  
>She raised her skirt around her waist, bunching it to the front of her that he had a much more appealing view of her back an azure coloured back with lace and that it should not confine him. He hated any amount of discomfort. Her back faced him as she seated herself in his lap and her legs were raised on his desk with her heels hooking in a way that she should not slip back or forward. Her hands gripped the rests of his chair and she rose herself once more before impaling herself on his staff. He groaned contentedly, the sound punctured by her gasps. His hands first moved and rubbed the places beneath her toned thighs, feeling her shiver under his touch and delighting in that fact. He gripping the soft flesh of her inner thighs and could practically smell the amour of her, reminiscent of dogs in heat.<p>

His arms moved to wrap around her like vines would to a pillar, handling the soft fleshy curves of her body. She moaned out his name, "Mayuri-sama…" He responded in kind by licking her neck. She rolled her pelvis, moving atop of him and taking full control of the tryst. He sat back, relaxed and enjoying himself. His hand that had already snuck into the opening of her uniform would in time squeeze her breasts and pinch at the grape of a nipple of her. He breathed shuddering breaths, grunting to keep quiet as she moved against and on him; her ass was favourable.

He licked and nipped and bit at her neck like it was a tasty morsel of meat. His teeth kept a hold on her as she arched back and her pelvis pressed down on him. He smothered himself in her long hair, the smell of it flowery and sweet of shampoo and soap. He could feel himself getting closer. Age, exhaustion, and strain only hurried him to let himself go and indulge. He let the jumps in his stomach rise of their own accord, feeling it as though a warmth was leaving his body. He distinctly felt a drop of sweat drip from the tip of his nose.

He muttered, practically grunted her name out loud in such a feral manner that he could not have believed that that was his voice.

She returned the mention of her name with his, the last syllable coming out in a high pitch. She leaned against him, her head alongside his as she pushed her hips a few more times. It shot through him like an arrow, everything suddenly still and slipping like the sands in an hourglass. He was brought to his completion and shook violently beneath her, uttering out a wild cry. She stopped with him, smoothing her hands over the entirety of him before removing herself. She surprised him further by not dressing herself and leaving him, but actually sorting out his clothes for him as though in order to make him presentable and remaining on his lap.

There was some hesitance from her which he put to rest by pulling her down to his chest and holding her, running his fingers through her long hair. She sighed and kissed the adam's apple of his neck. Mayuri entertained himself by poking his fine fingertips into the gaps of the fishnet stockings she wore on those long legs, legs that were currently draped over the rests and feet hanging off. She sat up slightly in her seat and his involuntarily opened. She smoothed his hair away from his forehead and kissed him between the eyes.

He rested his head against the crook of her neck, deciding perhaps that a night spent over in the office on that day would not be so bad an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? <strong>

**Please leave your suggestions and comments in a review or sent it in a PM!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
